Under Ice
by Kannami
Summary: RoyXRiza. Oneshot hot day from hell, flying icecubes and tons of sexual tension.....I wonder what could happen? bad summary


I have writers block on my other story so I'm preoccupying myself with a new lil' ditty until the other story stops arguing with me! T.T This one is different from the others...its not an Inuyasha story...ITS FMA! YAY! Well first try at this, so if it sucks...You can kiss my shiny white ass! Or you can live with it and move on, whatever floats your boat! Please R&R if not...I will eat your socks! (Really they are quite delicious) well...whatever! I haven't had any sleep in like 2 days! So if it sucks don't blame me...and if its good, I'll just have to stop sleeping! LOL! Enjoy the story, you demented anime nerds!

I do not Own any of the FMA characters, story line, or anything having to do with FMA, (except the pic I drew last night...I own that!)

Okay since 2 people have left me comments asking me to turn this into an epic, I will! So Thank both Sarina Blade and Nekomo if you like this story! Since they were cool enough to leave me reviews! Guys, I'm doing this just for you! Thank you, for supporting my fictions!

**Chapter One**

**Under Ice**

**Central: Mustang's Office**

**10:46 P.M.**

The fans in the office were working, but not as well as she had hoped. With the seasons change, brought the sticky humid air of summer, something that she was not particularly fond of. She breathed in the steamy air as she unclasped her hair, letting it fall undisciplined to her shoulders. Sweat formed on her brow as she tried to remain preoccupied with her work. She found that to be a difficult task, with him in the room anyways. The heat was too much for her, the only thing she could use to get her mind off of it, was just as distracting.

Riza ran her fingers down her uniform top, unclasping the buttons and letting it fall to the floor. She starred at the fan until she blanked out. Roy sat at a distance, watching his frustrated lieutenant fall apart in the summer heat. Being the man he was, was hoping for more of a strip show than he received. He starred at her for a few seconds more, before moving his attention to an ice-filled coke glass. He tossed one in his mouth and threw another at that fan, just swirling the hot air around the room.

"OUCH!" Riza broke out of her heat-induced-stupor, as a chunk of ice shot into her forehead. Roy immediately jumped up and ran over to her.

"Oh Jeeze! I'm sorry lieutenant! I don't know what I was thinking!" she reached up and touched her wet forehead, only to realize that she was bleeding. "Here let me fix that up for you! I'm really sorry, Lieutenant!" Roy ran back over to his desk and pulled out a medical kit and brought it over to hers.

"I'm fine Colonel, I can take care of it." she stood up and sat back down. "Woah, guess I stood up to fast!" He smirked and wiped her forehead with a sanitary wipe. _His touch is so soft and cool, it feels like heaven._

"Just sit still." she hissed as the alcohol sunk into her cut. _Okay mabey not so much haven anymore. _"You okay?"

"Yes Sir. I'm fine" he snickered. "What's so funny, Sir?" she looked up at him as he finished dressing her wound.

"Its after hours lieutenant, Why must you be so formal?" she grinned.

"And how would you have me address you then, Sir?"

"Just call me Roy." she smiled.

"If I'm not allowed to be formal than neither should you, Roy!" she teased.

"Okay Riza. There you are, good as new!" He grinned and patted her head. She sighed loudly. "What is it?" she blushed just realizing how loud she just was.

"I wish you wouldn't treat me like a child." he eyed her carefully, apparently drawn back slightly. She busied her hands, straitening the papers on her desk. He knelt down beside her. _What is he doing?_ "...Roy?..."

"And how exactly would you like to be treated, Riza?" His eyes glistened mischievously.

"Like an-..." Roy pressed his lips up to hers, halting her speech. _Is this real? Wait, does he think that I'm just another Bimbo?_ She quickly shoved him away from herself. "STOP!" he looked worried.

"Riza...I..."

"Just stop it Roy! I'm not one of your Bimbo girlfriends! I'm not a toy that you can just use and throw away!"

"...Riza, I know. Not you, your different." Her face was turning red in anger. _Why am I pushing him away, I want him so bad, he's the reason I'm here..._

"Yeah, I bet you say that to every girl you want to bone!" _Why am I saying such things?_ Roy looked thoroughly hurt and deeply offended by her words.

"I mean it Riza! I don't want any other girl! I want you! You're the one girl I could never have, I want you so much!" Riza read the sincerity in his brown eyes. _Am I dreaming?_

"How long, till tomorrow morning?" he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"For as long as you'll let me..." Riza could hardly contain herself. She through her arms around his neck, and embraced him tightly.

"Oh Roy! You are so blind! I've been yours from day one, Only yours!" tears streamed down her face, Cornel Mustang wiped them away sweetly. He grabbed her head and pulled her into another kiss. Which she once more broke apart. "We can't" she panted. His eyes seemed to ask "Why?" she kissed his cheek and whispered "Court Marshall" Mustang picked her up and twirled her around.

"Then we will just have to not get caught!" that answer seemed good enough for her, and they once more pulled into another passionate kiss. Their kiss grew more and more lustful with every second. Roy slid one of his hands from her head, down her perfect curves and under her shirt. They broke apart.

"Not here" was all that she could manage to say in between pants. With that Roy shoved the massive piles of paperwork off of her desk onto the floor. "...Roy?..." He grinned and scooped her up "bridal style" and laid her on top of her desk. "We...are...gonna...get..caught!" She panted. He pinned her down, and breathed next to her ear.

"No one's here" he reached under her shirt and unhitched that bra.

"ROY!" she yelped in surprise. He grabbed one of her breasts and began to kiss her neck.

"Besides, Riza...I've waited to long for this moment, Too long to stop now!" Riza screamed as he made is point by twisting one of her nipples softly. He released her and began fumbling with her buckle. She ran her hands over his cheeks, down to his lapel, and began unbuttoning it. "Riza are you sure your okay with this?" he paused and looked her over. She answered him with a lustful kiss.

"If we don't...I might just explode!" she hissed as she ripped off his shirt.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she chuckled and took her black t-shirt, and her bra off.

"Feel better now?" he grinned and took her in.

"Much, but your still gonna have to lose those pants..." she laughed.

"You too!" they obliged each other and stripped themselves down. Riza could hardly catch her breath, it was all moving to fast. It never stopped her from running her hands over his muscular chest. He grabbed her waist and gently laid her on the floor. She grabbed Roy's face and pulled his lips into hers. Her rubbed her nipples with his thumbs and began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Riza?" he breathed softly.

"...Yeah...?" she panted.

"Are you still..."

"A Virgin?...Yes." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Lets break you in then! Ready ?" She nodded and he positioned himself between her legs. "Here we go.."

**End Chapter One**

Please R&R

I think this is complete for now, I may actually change this into an actual Epic, like all my other fanfictions, if you...my loyal reviewers would like? Tell me if you'd like me to continue the story! I think I have a good story Idea to go with it! Please R&R I would very much appreciate it! Thank you! Your pal...

-Kannami

"_Brain Slugs are people too, Vote Yes on proclamation 99!"_


End file.
